


For All the Good

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Courtly Love, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, Loyalty, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Nihon Country, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You fought well. You have stood by me all these years, all this time."
Relationships: Amaterasu/Souma (Tsubasa)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	For All the Good

Each day the sun rose, it was still fraught with possibility, of living each moment to its zenith.

Souma gazed in awe when she saw Amaterasu step outside in all her finery, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. The Empress truly looked like a goddess, her namesake ringing ever so true.

When Amaterasu stood before Souma, her most loyal warrior, stand and kneel in front of her, she was speechless. Her eyes glimmered with reverence and affection, and the Empress could not help but smile.

The warrior stood up from her place, and there was beautiful silence as Amaterasu took Souma's hands with her own and held them to her chest. The sun shone down upon the two women in the courtyard, where none could break apart what they shared with each other, what they had.

Finally, Amaterasu spoke to her warrior.

"You fought well. You have stood by me all these years, all this time."

Souma looked up, regarding the young woman, her Empress, in front of her.

"Indeed, I have," she smiled and spoke aloud words she meant with all her heart. "And I will serve you forevermore, my Lady."

They had each other. What they had could never, ever be broken.


End file.
